Dark Hero
by SeafoodRamyeon
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone. Soon he will have to make a choice. Help the ones who betrayed him? Or exact revenge on them. Suck at summaries, Give it a shot. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second time writing a PJO fanfic. My first one did not fare so well, so I thought 'shoot, I'll try again'. If this ends up sucking then I guess PJO fanfics are not meant for me.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Hello, my name's Percy and I can say that I am having a bad day. After defeating the giants in Greece, which was hard enough on its own, a certain primordial decided to wake and make my day better. Then me and my friends were thrown across the Atlantic by the Great God Zeus and made a really rough touchdown at Camp Half-blood where Gaea had risen.

"You will never defeat me" I heard Gaea say

Right now Greeks and Romans were battling the Primordial of the Earth. The romans fired their onagers, the Greeks rained down arrows on Gaea. All of which did not damage that Earth goddess. To add salt to the wound she was laughing as she was being hit by projectiles.

Currently all of us were in no condition to fight. We looked like extra zombies from the walking dead. All of us had suffered wounds and injuries during the fight with the giants.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"I have a plan" Leo called out

"What?" We all asked in unison

"Well, can you get here busy like for 5 minutes, till preparations are complete" Leo said

We were all confused and just stood there before I decided to break the silence

"Fine, five minutes" I said

"Yeah Sure" Leo replied, and with that the son of Hephaestus made his way to the wreckage of Argo II

With that I bolted into action. I quickly went towards Gaea who was now swatting away the Onagers of the romans, along with some romans themselves.

"Hey you earthface, why don't you pick someone your own size" I taunted

"Oh, Mister Perseus, honored to meet you, by the way thanks for your blood donation" She said before attacking me.

I dodged and she missed by a few inches when she crushed the place where I was seconds ago.

I then willed the water to form around her feet. I felt the waters from nearby creeks, the river, and the seas make their way towards the foot of Gaea. As soon as the water came into contact with the dirt, well it isn't rocket science what happened.

Gaea's foot turned into mud.

"I must say, crafty. But not enough" she laughed at tried swiped her hand at me. To which I dodged it just in time.

Suddenly a lightning bolt hit her square in the face.

"I was wondering when you will going to come out of the closet" I smirked

"Shut up" Jason retorted

"Let's go beat her ass then shall we" I asked 'politely'

"Be my pleasure" Jason replied before sending another lightning bolt at him.

Not wanting to be left out on the fun. I controlled the waters and soon a torrent of water hit her in the abdomen

"Enough games, it's time for this to end" Gaea was enraged

Then a torrent of flames blasted her in the chest.

"Leo" Jason called out and I looked towards the source of the fire, and saw Leo riding Festus

"Miss me?" Leo said

Soon the three of us were triple-teaming ( **not that kind** ) Gaea.

"It's not enough" I shouted to Jason and Leo

"Percy, Jason get out of here" Leo called out to them

"What?" Jason asked with shock

"We're not leaving you behind" Percy said

"No, you need to get out. The blast will kill you" Leo said

"What blast?" Jason was confused. But I got it

Leo planned to blow up with Gaea

"No, Leo. There's another way" Percy said

"She's too strong" Leo pointed out

"No" Percy said

"Wait, don't tell me. You're not planning to die are you?" Jason asked

"I'm not.." Leo never got to finished.

Gaea was now sinking to the ground.

"What's happening?" Jason looked around him.

Gaea was sinking back to the earth

"You win this time. I'll be back" Gaea threatened before fully getting swallowed by the Earth.

"Ugh. What just happened?" I asked

"I. Have. No. Idea" Leo said

' _It's not over yet Perseus. I have a surprise for you'_ I heard someone say

"Did you hear that?" I asked Leo and Jason

"What? I heard nothing" Leo said

"Me too" Jason said, now listening intently.

" my imagination" I said to them

"Let's head back" I said to them, and with that we trudged back.

 **TIMESKIP: TWO WEEKS LATER**

 **Nico P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since the giant war ended. Things were now going back to normal at camp. Most of the campers who were injured from Gaea are now recovered. Even me, I'm feeling a lot better than last week. After being informed that Gaea was gone, I immediately let sleep embrace me. I woke up a two dayd later. Shadow travelling all around the globe can really exhaust you.

Right now, it was normal day at camp.

Suddenly there was a commotion. The Stolls brought a newly found demi-god inside the camp.

"What happened?" I asked the brothers

"Well, we were… " Connor seemed nervous

"Forget that how did you find him?" I asked again knowing that the two were probably setting up pranks on the woods.

"Well, we saw him approaching the hill. We just escorted him. We asked him his name but he didn't answer" Travis answered

"Well, bye" Connor said before grabbing his twin and made their way towards their cabin.

I heard something with in the lines re-arm, traps, eggs, socks and decided to ignore the rest.

I made my way towards the infirmary where the Stolls brought the new camper in. Some kids from the Apollo cabin were examine g him. I just arrived in time to hear when they asked his name

"Brian"

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" one of the Apollo kids asked

Just before he could say something a trident appeared above his head.

' _Another son of Poseidon eh'_ I thought, leaving the infirmary and making my way towards the Poseidon cabin.

I knocked when I got there. First knocks there were no answer. Percy still probably sleeping, ever since then he slept more. Though I couldn't blame him, he's been through a lot.

I knocked again, this time louder. I heard some shuffling inside then soon the door opened revealing Percy in his I just woke up state. He was wearing the normal camp shirt and shorts.

"What is it?" He asked grumbily

"A new camper" I said

"Whose"

"Guess what?"

Percy just looked at me blankly.

"You have a brother" I replied

 **Percy P.O.V**

I have a new brother. Things might be finally be going good. I was happy that I was having a new brother

"Come on let's see him" Nico said

"Can I shower first" I asked him.

"Yeah, you go do that. Meet me at the mess" Nico said before leaving me alone

Well looks like things might be going better for a turn.

Boy I was wrong.

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Percy P.O.V**

I thought having a brother was nice. Turns out I was so wrong. Brian was a complete ass. When I first met him, he was acting arrogant and cocky. Which I just ignored, which I guess angered him because the insults to me were being frequent and harsher. I decided to ignore it and try to be nice to him, in the end I received none from the freak.

It was after a week he got here when strange things began. Things were suddenly missing, things strangely became destroyed and before I knew it the camp was avoiding me.

I found out later that the little ass was spreading rumors that I had something to do with the strange occurrences at camp. Then there was this little stunt Brian the Ass pulled off. He dared me to show the campers my cabin to prove that I was innocent. Of course I was confident since I didn't do all those things. Guess what, when I arrived there with some of the campers all of the lost belongings were there. I received glares and insults.

I didn't know why Brian was doing that, I treated him with kindess and respect even though he's given me none, and yet he's still becoming worse.

Soon I found out that Annabeth was secretly seeing Brian. This was the one that really hurt me. I asked her why she did it, and she just said that Brian was stronger and better than me. She said that I was weak and useless.

In two weeks Brian managed to ruin my life. I was getting ignored by the campers and Annabeth dumped me. The only remaining friends I had left were Nico, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo. Nico was in the underworld, and the rest at Camp Jupiter.

Going to the present. We are having breakfast at the pavilion right now.

Every now and then, someone 'slips' and their food and drinks makes their way towards me. I just ignored the glares and just removed that food that stuck to me. I saw Annabeth and Brian walking hand-in-hand to the pavilion.

Suddenly there was three bright flash of light. All of us averted our eyes, as we know that it was most likely to be a god. Soon the light died down and we looked to who they were. It was Zeus, Ares and Athena.

"Milords and Milady" Chiron bowed to them and the whole camp followed suite.

"Well we invite the camp to go to Olympus. We are going to reward the heroes who participated in the war and we will have a party." Zeus announced

"That will be all" Zeus, Athena and Ares flashed out.

 **TIMESKIP: OLYMPUS**

Everyone was gathered inside the throne room. The gods were on their thrones. Zeus spoke

"Come forward Jason Grace, son of Jupiter"

Jason came forwards and bowed to the lord of the skies

"I offer you godhood. If you should accept you will be the minor god of lightning and heroes"

"I accept"

A glow enveloped Jason, and after the glow died down. Jason looked different he seemed more powerful and grew at least a few inches In height

"Piper McLean" Zeus announced

Piper bowed in front of Zeus

"We offer you the same thing we offered Jason. Godhood. You would be the minor goddess of love and heroes"

"I accept"

And soon everyone was called out and given rewards.

Frank, minor god of animals and heroes

Hazel, minor goddess of precious stones and heroes

Leo, minor goddess of craft and heroes

Clarisse, minor goddess of war

Nico, minor god of the dead and heroes

Annabeth, minor goddess of architecture and heroes

Brian, minor god of tides and heroes

I was shocked, what did the little snot to deserve that.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus called me

"You are accused with working with Gaea" Zeus said with anger in his voice

"What? That's not possible" I defended and looked at my dad

"You disgust me. You bring shame to me. I disown you" Poseidon said with disgust in his voice and eyes

I looked around to the campers, instead of the faces that were worried and that would try to fight for me. I saw the smiling.

"Father, he fought with us. There's no way" Jason defended me before getting cut off by his father

"Brian said that Percy was communicating with Gaea " Zeus said

"That's unlik.." Leo said before again getting cut off

"We will hold a vote to what his fate will" Zeus said

I was torn, First Brian took everything from me, and now this. I couldn't believe it.

The Olympians started to vote. The only to go against were Hades, Hestia, Apollo, and Artemis

"Majority wins" Zeus said then turned to me

"Perseus Jackson, you are guilty in your crimes. You will be punished and sent to Tartarus. Any last words" he said with a smirk

"Lord Hades, Lady Hestia, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo thank you for defending me. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Nico thanks. Lady Artemis if you would please tell Thalia thanks. We had a good run everybody"

 **Nico P.O.V**

I was fighting my tears. Right now Percy was saying goodbye to us.

"Any more" Zeus said

"Two. For the rest of you" he said

"And what is that?" Zeus asked. I had a feeling to what Percy was going to say

"FUCK YOU" he said drawing Riptide and sank the blade to the floor.

Zeus had a look on of rage in his face, before he chanted something I didn't quite catch. The next thing I know, Percy was swallowed by a hole in the throne room. And as quickly as it swallowed my friend it closed back

* * *

 **How was it. Good Bad**

 **Review please**

 **Sorry for typos and errors. If I, by accident, wrote the name Natsu, pardon me. I was writing this while I was writing a Fairytail fic. But i think it's clean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hey! Hey! I present to you another chapter of Dark Hero**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed, followed and favorited (LOL. Is that a word) the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: PJO is NOT MINE, it BELONGS to its RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **I Freefall to hell**

 **Percy P.O.V**

Ever since I was a kid I always wanted to try sky diving. Well, now I was fulfilling it, although I'm not exactly ecstatic about it. Wondering why a person who accomplishes one of his dreams is not happy? Well because, I am free falling towards Tartarus. I don't know how long I've been falling now, a day or a week. It didn't matter to me, what mattered is how they just up and betrayed me. I fought for them, nearly died for them and this is my thanks. I remember it just like it happened yesterday

 _Flashback_

"So Hi! Welcome to the Poseidon cabin. This is going to be your bunk" I said to Brian while pointing to the bunk adjacent to mine.

"Blah, blah, blah, Shut up. I don't need a weakling talking to me" Brian cut me off

"That's not nice" I said to him, controlling my temper

"What are you gonna do about it? Cry to your mother?" He replied back

Before I could say things and do things I will regret later I left the cabin and left him there. I made my way towards the lake. I sat and just stared at the calm water. I noticed someone sit beside me. I saw a blonde hair

"Wise girl" I said still looking at the serene scenery in front of me.

"What's bothering you Seaweed Brain" she said emphasizing on my nickname

"Just my new brother. He's..." I thought of words that would describe him

"Well, he's just new Percy. You need to know him better" Annabeth advised

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I told her. We stayed there until it was time for dinner.

 _Next Day_

I had a feeling that my day was not going to end well, when I hit my head on the top bunk when I woke up. I prepared for the day and left my cabin going towards the pavilion.

The campers were giving me distasteful glares which I just ignored and continued on. When I arrived at the pavilion everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked them shrugging my shoulders

I noticed that there was a small crowd on the Poseidon table. The campers were surrounding my brother Brian.

As I walked towards my table Katie Gardner approached me

"How could you hurt your brother Percy?" She said to me

"What? I didn't hurt him" I defended myself

"Then explain his injury" she said

"I don't know" I retorted

"Well, that's not what he said. He said that you punched him when he wanted your bunk. It's just a bed Percy" She scolded me

"I didn't do it" She just glared at me, as well as most of the campers

I lost my appetite and just left the pavilion. I walked around camp before settling at Zeus' fist. I noticed that Annabeth was walking towards me.

"I promise Annabeth, I didn't hurt him" I explained to her

She looked at me for a second before saying

"I trust you Seaweed Brain"

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you" I hugged her. We stayed like that until we decided to go to our daily activities as we could not spend the whole day their cuddling.

 _Two Days Later_

I was practicing in the arena with some dummies. Even the war was over, I still wanted to be ready in case something happens. So once in a while I train there.

My training was cut off when I heard a clapping sound.

"Well, well looks like my brother is so weak he can only practice on dummies" Brain insulted

I chose to ignore him hoping that he would move on with someone else.

"Scared are now?" He taunted me, which I also ignored.

"Hey! I challenge you to a sword fight" He suddenly said which piqued my interest.

Time to show him that he doesn't boss me around.

"First to yield or be disarmed loses" I said

"Fine" he said

He drew his weapon and I drew Riptide.

He charged at me, his sword high up in the air

 _Predictable_ I thought and sidestepped him and he stumbled and hit the wall. My brother didn't seem to learn his lesson as he charged at me again sword still high up in the air. This time I didn't sidestep and blocked his strike towards my head. He then pulled back his sword and brought it down and thrusted towards my chest area. I just simply side-stepped him while he thrusted into nothing. I saw his vulnerable and disarmed him.

"Yield?" I pointed the sword at him

"No" He dived forward and picked up his sword and slashed at me. His attack missed me by a feet as I easily side stepped him. He slashed again, I blocked again, slash, block, slash, block. It continued like that before I got tired of him and I swept his feet of the ground and he fell with a thud. The most unexpected thing happened. He started to scream in pain. I knew that he was acting because I didn't hit them that hard.

"JACKSON!" someone shouted, and I turned around and saw that there were many campers watching.

Before I could say anything the one who shouted, who was Clarisse started talking again.

"How could you do that? He's just a newbie. You hit him that hard" she started berating me

"But I didn't" I tried to defend my self

"Does that sound like not hurting" she said pointing to the wailing spawn of Poseidon on the floor.

I looked around and saw that most onlookers were giving me a glare. I decided that this was one fight I could not win. I capped Riptide into its pen form and left the arena and headed towards my cabin.

It was several days later when the whole camp shunned me. I didn't know why, every time I tried to approach one, they left in a hurry but not before giving me a disapproving glare.

I tried to find Annabeth but everywhere I looked she was not there. I talked to her siblings, by some miracle, still talked to me and said Annabeth was around. It seemed like she was avoiding me. It was a day later when the camp berated me for the things that I 'stole.' I defended myself, but then, everything that was stolen from them was in my bunk when I challenged them to search my bunk.

After that I was sent to Olympus and thrown to Tartarus which leads to my current predicament.

 _Flashback end_

I noticed a faint glow below me. The temperature was rising. That's when I knew that I was near Tartarus.

The glow below me started to glow brighter and bigger. After a while I was in Tartarus. The shaft which I had fallen from was disappearing above me and I was getting closer to the ground. It was at the last moment that I noticed there were monsters to where I will fall. I tried to change my course but it seemed like there was an outside force keeping me in my current path. The ground was now getting bigger and closer.

 **THUD**

I had landed on Tartarus.

" _We're going to have f_ _un, Perseus Jackson_ " a voice said, but before I could even look at the speaker I blacked out.

* * *

 **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Peeps. Short chapter I know.**

 **Sorry for typos and grammatical errors.**

 **This is the part where I respond to the reviews.**

 _ **Lornren**_ _Thanks a lot. You were my first review hehe. Continue reviewing_

 _ **Guest #1**_ _Yeah, IKR. Continue reviewing_

 _ **Guest #2**_ _Thanks. This is it the update for PJO. I love Fairytail too. My update to His Young One is coming out soon_

 _ **Witchgirl King of all**_ _Wel aren't you lucky. Another chapter already. You didn't have to wait long. And thanks for the compliment_

 _ **Thanks for those who followed:**_ _BetaTest21, Chain of Falllen Regrets, CodingNothing, DemonNatsu, Feraa, MichaelLukeSkyWalker, MonsterRiot, PJOfangirl1218, Witchgirl King of all, Zack Sathanus, , 345, jmslunsford_

 _ **Thanks for those who favoritedL**_ _Chains of Fallen Regrets, CodingNothing, DemonNatsu, Feraa, PJOfangirl1218, Witchgirl king of all, Zack Sathanus, Zimbolical, dhruv rocker_

 **Whaddya think of this chapter.**

 **Good? Bad?**

* * *

 **SNEAKPEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER: I HAVE FUN WITH MONSTERS**

 **Percy P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some kind of a jail cell. My body hurt like hell. I remembered that I fell to Tartarus and landed without any cushion

"Ah welcome back to the world of the living" a voice said interrupting my thoughts

"Gaea" I recognized the speaker

"I told you. I'll be back" she said while grinning madly

"Where are going to have lots of fun" She said pulling out the most dangerous looking knife I have ever seen.

"Oh, you like this. This is my personal weapon. Don't worry you'll be touching her soon, more like she'll be touching you soon" She laughed before opening the cell door and making her way towards me.

"Let's start the fun shall we" She approached and pointed her knife

I tried to move but I can't. I was shackled to the wall by chains. Celestial Bronze chains. Suddenly there was pain in my arm.

"Now, let's make sure others know you belong to me"

* * *

 **And that is it,**

 **What do you think?**

 **Review, Fav and Follow,**

 **OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Another chapter of Dark Hero. Thanks for those who reviewed. Those who followed thanks. Now we have 21 followers. 15 favorites and 6 reviews. It would be better and inspire me to write is I see some reviews, but you do whatever you like.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine, it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _Previously on Dark Hero_

 _I noticed a faint glow below me. The temperature was rising. That's when I knew that I was near Tartarus._

 _The glow below me started to glow brighter and bigger. After a while I was in Tartarus. The shaft which I had fallen from was disappearing above me and I was getting closer to the ground. It was at the last moment that I noticed there were monsters to where I will fall. I tried to change my course but it seemed like there was an outside force keeping me in my current path. The ground was now getting bigger and closer._

 ** _THUD_**

 _I had landed on Tartarus._

 _"_ _We're going to have fun, Perseus Jackson_ _" a voice said, but before I could even look at the speaker I blacked out._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dark Hero**

 **I have fun with monsters**

 **Percy P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some kind of a jail cell. My body hurt like hell. I remembered that I fell to Tartarus and landed without any cushion

"Ah welcome back to the world of the living" a voice said interrupting my thoughts

"Gaea" I recognized the speaker

"I told you. I'll be back" she said while grinning madly

"Where are going to have lots of fun" She said pulling out the most dangerous looking knife I have ever seen.

"Oh, you like this. This is my personal weapon. Don't worry you'll be touching her soon, more like she'll be touching you soon" She laughed before opening the cell door and making her way towards me.

"Let's start the fun shall we" She approached and pointed her knife

I tried to move but I can't. I was shackled to the wall by chains. Celestial Bronze chains. Suddenly there was pain in my arm.

"Now, let's make sure others know you belong to me"

I tried to hold back the screams. I really wanted to scream right now, but I didn't want to give satisfaction to the sadistic b*itch in front of me.

"Come on Jackson, scream. Don't hold it back" Gaea said in a sickly sweet voice.

Finally, my vision was getting narrower and narrower by the second. I could feel myself slipping into the unconscious. Yes, my vision was narrowed to just a tiny hole. I embraced it, only to be brought back to the world of pain and reality.

"Well, Jackson, couldn't let you fall asleep. You need to be awake, you know. So you could feel everything" Gaea said while holding an empty bucket.

It made sense to me, she used my healing power and healed me by dumping water on me. I looked at her, and as soon as I did that I wished I hadn't. She had this sick and mad look on her face.

"Just one last letter" she said, then the pain came to my arm again.

I bit my lip to hold back my screams. I bit harder, and harder as the pain intensified. My lips were bleeding.

"All done" She said, and snapped her fingers. The bucket was filled with water and she poured water on his arm. The pain he felt on his arm was gone, he looked at it. What he saw made him empty his stomach.

The wounds were gone, but they scarred. One word was written on his arm.

 _M I N E_

I just stared at it. I didn't even notice that Gaea had left. As I stared at it I felt my body getting tired. I was drifting into sleep. I let it.

 **Olympus**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

The new god and goddesses, excluding the minor god of tides, goddess of architecture, and goddess of war were gathered at the gardens of Olympus.

"How could they do that?" Jason asked to no one in particular.

"They're the Olympians and they have egos bigger than football stadiums" Nico commented, disregarding the nearby rumbling thunder.

"Uh, Nico, I don't think you should insult the Olympians. Especially in Olympus" Hazel warned

"Where's Annabeth? I would have thought she would fight for Percy" Piper said

"I'll find her" Piper continued

"I'm coming too" Hazel piped in

"We're going too" the men said in unison

The group toured Olympus, trying to find Annabeth. After exploring Olympus twice, they decided to give up and rest.

"What about camp?" Nico suggested, while the others mentally face-palmed themselves for not thinking of that sooner.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that in the first place" Jason groaned.

"So how would we get there, do we flash or do we do it the mortal way" Frank asked

"Do you guys know how to flash?" Hazel asked

"See you there guys" Nico said with a smirk. The shadows enveloped the kid and soon he was out of sight. Nico had left them and shadow traveled to camp.

"That little…" Jason said

 **Line Break**

"About time you got here" Nico called out as he approached the gods and goddesses he left at Olympus.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait till we learn to flash around" Jason pulled Nico into a headlock. Nico escaped easily by shadow-travelling out of Jason's grasp

"What was that princess?" Nico tried her best princess voice

The rest just laughed at the bantering of the two. Soon they arrived at the Big House where Chiron greeted them

"Ah, Lords and Ladies" Chiron bowed to them.

"There's no need for that Chiron. We're still the same trouble making demi-gods" Leo said with a grin

"Yeah, we're the ones that should be bowing to you" Hazel added

"Ah, humble gods and goddess. You'll just do fine in god hood" Chiron was amused by them

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" The centaur asked

"Oh, yeah. Did Annabeth came here?" Jason asked

"Ah. Yes. She went back, she is somewhere here" Chiron informed them

"Thanks" Jason said and turned to his friends

"Let's go find her shall we"

 **Line Break**

 **Tartarus**

 **PERCY P.O.V**

I was awakened from my deep slumber when someone dumped a water on me. I immediately woke up and saw that Gaea was the one to wake me.

"Had enough rest? You'll need it. Today's a long day" Gaea said, "You see, you have a lot friends here in Tartarus, and they'll be happy to visit"

She conjured up what looked like a clipboard, with pen and paper.

"Today is…ah Kronos" Gaea said writing something on the clipboard. As soon as she finished writing Kronos was there staring at me with an ear to ear grin.

"You have an entire day with him. I'll be back tomorrow. Remember water 'heals' him" Gaea laughed. She left and soon I was left alone with Kronos.

"Hello Jackson, I believe I still haven't had my revenge on you for sending me here" Kronos said in voice that sent chills to me

Kronos summoned his scythe, and soon it was in his hands.

"Ah remember this Jackson. I believe it was Backbiter in sword form, but today it will be in its original form" Kronos said

At this point I wanted to break free and escape from this, but I was chained to the wall.

"Today I'll teach you how to count. Oh, and don't worry, I'll lower the power of the scythe so your soul wouldn't leave you. Where would be the fun in that? You'd be soulless, meaning emotionless, like a ragdoll. Hahaha, now I'm just ranting. Let's get started shall we"

He swung his scythe towards my chest area.

"One" he said, as blood poured out from the wound

He reposition it then swung again, this time aimed for my legs

"Two"

He swung again

"Three"

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Jason P.O.V**

"Guys there she is" I called out to the rest of them and pointed at Annabeth. She was at Zeus' fist, she was with some

"Who's that with her?" Piper asked

"Let's find out" Nico started to walk towards them.

When we got close enough, we noticed a few details we couldn't see from afar. The girl was 100% Annabeth, and he was making out with the guy he's with

"It's Percy's brother" Nico whispered to us. The two seems not to notice our presence and continued on their little fun

"AHEM" Nico coughed, clearly he had enough and decided to announce our presence.

The two stopped their fun and looked at us. Shock were written all over their faces. We just stared at each other awkwardly before Annabeth broke the silence and spoke

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"The question is what are YOU doing here?" Nico asked her

"Percy was just sentenced to Tartarus and you found a replacement already" Nico shouted at her

"Correction: I dumped him before he went to Tartarus, besides Brian is better than that weak idiot" Annabeth said, we just looked at her like she grew a second head

"What?!" Piper shouted before Nico or Annabeth could speak again.

"Just like that you dump him. The guy went to Tartarus with you!" Piper shouted at the daughter of Athene. First of all I was shocked from this reaction from Piper. Though she is Aphrodite's daughter and love is like a big thing for Aphrodite and her kids.

"I didn't tell that idiot to jump with me. Besides I could have survived Tartarus alone without that idiot." Annabeth said

"I can't even think of the words to describe you" Piper said turning her back on Annabeth.

"Why do you care for that weakling, and he's a traitor? Remember? Besides I'm better than him" Brian finally decided to join the conversation

I was just holding back all this time to strangle the two in front of me. Percy was like my brother. The dude was a legend, he accomplished things no one has ever done, and done things no one would do. I looked up to him, like how would someone look up to their big brother.

"Let's go before we do something we regret" I suggested

"Yeah" they said and started to leave. Just as I started to walk away, Brian decided to run his mouth

"Yeah, run cowards run" He mocked us. I summoned a lightning and fired a warning shot

"How dare you?" he said, I didn't hear the rest as I decided to go away from him

 **Olympus**

 **Artemis P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, they just banished Perseus Tartarus. I wouldn't admit this but I've grown quite fond of Perseus. It's not every day you meet someone that turns down godhood. Accomplish a lot of things and still be humble about it.

Right now, Hades and Poseidon were arguing. The rest of us just watched the two.

"That's your son, not some monster" Hades shouted to Poseidon

"He's a traitor, he's worse than monster scum" Poseidon retorted, letting his powers leak out to intimidate Hades. But Hades didn't back down

"What? That's bullsh*t you know that" Hades argued

"Oh yeah, I don't need him. Brian is better than Percy in every way" Poseidon said summoning his trident

"Yeah right, that's golden" I heard Hades comment, he rolled his eyes before flashing to the underworld I presumed.

"I'm disappointed in you brothers" Hestia stood from her hearth and approached Zeus and Poseidon

"Your words mean nothing" Zeus coldly said. As response Hestia just flashed out

"IM alert. Do you accept?" I heard Iris voice

"Accept" I said before a mist appeared in front of me and revealed the face of my lieutenant, Thalia Grace.

"What is it?" I asked

"Milady, we are about to enter camp" she informed me

"All right, I'll be right there" I waved off the IM.

I looked at the throne room, and most of the Olympians were gone. Zeus, Hera, Hermes and Apollo were still there.

I flashed towards my hunt

 **Camp- Half-blood**

 **Thalia P.O.V**

"Come one, Milady said she'll be right here" I said to the rest of the hunt

"If one of those boys come near me, I'll castrate them" Phoebe said

"Yeah, yeah" I said and walked towards camp.

Soon we were greeted by Chiron, and he announced our presence. I excused myself and the hunt and went towards Artemis' cabin.

No one seemed to approach us, must be because Phoebe and some hunters were brandishing their weapons out in the open and were giving a menacing look. No one was stupid enough to approach us. Or so I thought. I noticed that there was one approaching us.

"Ladies. Would you like to hang-out with me" He winked at the whole hunt, and soon the entire hunt pointed their bows towards him

"Leave now" I warned him

"Oh, you're hot. Would you like to polish my scepter" he said with a smug look

Before I could do anything Lady Artemis arrived there and then.

"What's this? Are you hitting on my hunters" she said with venom

"Oh. Does the leader want me for herself" he said, clearly obsessed with himself.

I thought Lady Artemis was going to turn him into an animal, but she just warned him

"Do that again, I castrate you?" she warned, before walking past him

"Milady why didn't you punish that creature" Phoebe walked up to Lady Artemis

"As much as I would like to. That creature is Percy's sibling" I was shocked Percy had a sibling who was the complete opposite of him

"And, he's been made god. As much as possible I would like to avoid catching sh*t from Poseidon" Lady Artemis explained

 **Line Break**

I tried to find Percy and talk to him about his father, but I couldn't find him. After looking for him in camp twice, I decided to go to the Big House.

Milady, Chiron, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Leo were there

"I can't find Percy anywhere" I said to them, instantly their face looked down

"Did something happen to Percy?" I asked

"Thalia" Nico started to walk towards me "Percy isn't here"

"What do you mean? He left on a quest?" I asked, what's with the vagueness these days.

"No" Nico simply said

"What then?" I asked. There was a long silence in the room. Till Milady spoke up

"He's been sentenced to Tartar…." I didn't hear the last part since Milady mumbled it

"Tartar?" I asked once again, people these days. I swear.

"Thalia, he's been sent to Tartarus" Jason broke it down for me

"What?" they had to be joking, this is a prank pulled my Percy himself.

I didn't know why, but I left.

 **Artemis P.O.V**

"Thalia" I called out, but she was long gone

I went out the big house, and followed her.

"Thalia" I called out when I caught up to her. She didn't stop, however she slowed down.

"Milady" she said as I was now walking by her

"I can't believe it" she continued "He's back again in Tartarus" she sobbed

"What exactly happened Milady?" Thalia asked me,

"Zeus believed Brian, brother of Percy, that he was working with Gaea. Poseidon disowned him, most of the council agreed to banish him. Hades, Hestia, Apollo and me were the only that voted against it." I explained, and watched her expression change to sad to furious

"What?! Zeus was the cause of all this" she shouted in rage, and thunder rumbled

"Thalia, you should be careful on what you say" I warned her, angering the lord of the skies was not a good idea.

"No! After what Percy has done for them, this how they'll repay him" she said

 **Tartarus**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

A scarred, mangled, and bloodied body was in the corner of a jail cell, chained.

"Ah Perseus, a week has passed. Seven customers were satisfied with the service" Gaea said with a smile

"Go to hell b*tch" Percy managed to say

"Oh, but I'm already there, and you wanna know something. You're there too" Gaea continued

"Did you know, that a day up there" Gaea pointed up, "is a week here"

"So, we have all the time in the world" Gaea said taking out a knife "I heard that you haven't screamed. Well let's fix that"

Gaea began stabbing and slicing Percy, after that she doused him with water, then she repeated it.

Percy bit his blackened lip, so he wouldn't scream.

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Thalia P.o.V**

I just learned that Percy was sent to Tartarus because of a lie his brother made up. Turns out this brother of his is going out with Annabeth. So I decided to talk with the daughter of Athena

"Annabeth" I called out to her, she turned around and smiled. She went towards me, before she could come near me. I decked her in the face with an electrified punch. She was thrown back and landed on the floor. Her face turned gold due to the ichor flowing out of her nose

"How could you abandon Percy?" I said to her, delivering and electrified kick at her.

"I don't need that idiot" she said through her rugged breaths

"That idiot would sacrifice everything for you" I grabbed her hair and whispered in her ear

"He's weak, Brian would beat him, and Brian would kill you" Annabeth glared at me, which wasn't effective since her nose was all bloody and broken

"Let him try" I released my grip on her hair, stood up, and spat at here.

"B*tch" I commented before going back to the cabin.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Three Years Later**

 **Tartarus**

 **Percy P.O.V**

It had been 21 years here, so it means 3 years there. How did I keep track of the years passed. Well Gaea was kind enough to let me know. I have 21 brands in my back, you know the one like in prisons. But mine is not a tattoo. It was a real brand, the hot one like they use back then to mark something. I had 21 scars in shape of bars in my back.

During my 15th year, one of my chains came lose and I could slip my hand through it. I figured Gaea didn't notice as she is always busy with torturing me.

By the way, she would let monsters that I killed torture me. During the 2nd year I finally screamed. I was surprised on how long, I held back screaming.

They renovated my cell. Put a little pool on the side, so when I was about to go into the light, they'd just dump me there.

Right now, the remaining shackle, the one in my left foot is about to break. Water and blood can corrode celestial bronze, now I know.

Gaea appeared from the hall way and went towards my cell

"Today, it's Kronos again" she said, and Kronos teleported there

"Have fun boys" she left us

"Let' shave fun, shall we" Kronos said with a sh*t eating grin

He swung his scythe and I saw the perfect opportunity. I ducked and broke free of the last shackle. At precisely that moment Kronos hands were above my foot so I kicked his hand he let the scythe go. I quickly grabbed it and stood up, I want to lie back down, but if I lose my ground now. Things would go south, like real south. I ignored my body's protest and held my ground.

"Now, now. Isn't that good? Percy Jackson will try to escape" Kronos said unsheathing a sword

"Oh you didn't think the scythe was my only weapon" He said "Even with this I can kill you. A demi-god vs. a titan"

I let out my pent up rage in the years I was there. I charged at him, he swung at me, I ducked and slid down between his legs. During that I twirled the scythe in my hands, and injured his legs. Which seemed to work real good since he fell to his knees. Only to stand up again in a second, he charged at me, swung his blade I brought the scythe up to block the strike. He pulled back and released another one.

We exchanged blows, and then I saw my chance. Kronos left his left side vulnerable. I dodged and swung at his vulnerable side. The scythe made contact with his arm and sliced it clean. It fell limply to the ground.

"You" He shouted in rage and attacked me. His attacks were getting wild and erratic. But he's defense was going down. I waited for the right moment and when it came, I disarmed him. I pointed the scythe at his neck

"Payback" I swung and the titan of time burst into golden dust

I looked at myself, I had wounds all over my body. I quickly went towards the pool. My wounds closed down, leaving a scar.

"Oh Percy, you've been bad" Gaea tone was angry

I quickly escaped my cell, navigated the hallway. There were two dracanae guarding the doors at the end of the extremely long hallway. I killed them and moved on. I killed any monster I came across with. I didn't know where this energy was coming from but I was thankful for it.

Soon I found myself outside, I ran away from the mansion that I emerged from. I saw a dozen monsters following Gaea behind them. I needed a way to escape. I saw a ravine, not too far from me. I could make it. I sprinted towards it. Without thinking I jumped through it. I was surprised that instead of landing on the cold hard ground, I landed on water.

When I was underwater, I saw a lady there.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"I am Lady Styx" she said, my mouth hung open. In front of me was Lady Styx. I was in Styx.

"You're not here to kill me are you?" I asked nervously

"No, in fact I am here to give you my blessing." She calmly stated

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded, she just ignored me and began chanting and soon I found myself feeling better and stronger.

"You now have the curse. You couldn't lose it now. It's permanent. I will take you to the doors of death" she said

"Why bless me?" I asked her

"I have heard your adventures Percy, I now that you are worthy of it" she said

"Thanks" I didn't know what to say

"Surface now" she ordered before disappearing

I did as I was told and looked around and saw the familiar doors that were a not too far from my position. I pulled myself towards the shore. As soon as I was on ground, I began walking towards it. From what I reckon, it was less than a kilometer away from here.

I was surprised that I didn't encounter any monster on my way. I made it safely infront of the doors. I pushed them, to my surprise they opened.

It revealed a sight I thought I would never see. Glaciers, water and ice.

 _Hide_

A voice said in my head, I don't know why but I just did. As soon as I was hidden, Thanatos appeared, looked around and glanced at the doors before closing them and disappearing.

I walked out of my hiding spot and walked away from the doors.

I was in Alaska.

* * *

 **Longest chapter I have ever written. Comment down below on what you think.**

 **Sorry for typos and grammatical errors.**

 **JANE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whazzup! I know that I haven't updated for over two weeks, the reason for that is I was kinda bit of pre-occupied with other things. Also, funny story, Chapter 4 was supposed to be released a week ago, but I decided against it. This chapter that you are reading is the 5** **th** **rewritten copy of Chapter 4. Yeah, I redid and redid my works till I was content. Well enough ranting and more story.**

 **Oh yeah, before that. I wanted to clarify some things. I noticed that "Leo, goddess of craft…" haha it's supposed to be god, blah blah. In this story Phoebe didn't die and no in the hunt die… I was just clarifying that as I noticed that, that could cause problems.**

 **ENOUGH RANTING.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: PJOAT it belongs to Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 4**

 **I am a millionaire**

 **(Third Person POV)**

 **Olympus, Throne Room**

"Why have you called us here brother?" Poseidon asked Hades, who were fidgeting in his seat and seemed can't keep to sit still.

"I bring grim news everyone." All of the gods and goddesses turned towards Hades and listened intently.

"The Doors of Death has been opened, I fear that something may have escaped Tartarus" Hades said,

"What? How can that be? Monsters maybe escaping as we speak!" Athena pointed out

"Calm down, Thanatos has closed the doors. You see, I was just in the underworld minding my own business when I felt something leave Tartarus but only to be gone immediately. I asked Thanatos to look around and after quite some time he came back, informed that the Doors of Death in Alaska has been opened. Don't worry Thanatos managed to close the doors" Hades added the last part when he saw the faces of his fellow Olympians

"This is bad news indeed." Zeus grimly said

"Father, might I suggest something" Athena voiced out,

"Sure" Zeus said, hoping that her daughter had cooked up of a plan

"We should someone up there, investigate and try to locate this being. However, we can't just send anyone, obviously, we should someone skilled and I know the perfect being for this job" Athena trailed off and looked towards the goddess of the hunt

"Artemis, go to Alaska and investigate" Zeus simply ordered, Artemis just nodded in response.

"Does anyone else would like to add something?" Zeus asked, silence was his answer

"Meeting adjourned" he disappeared in a flash of lightning

' _Drama Queen'_ Most of the Olympians thought. Soon Hera followed and left the throne room. The other gods followed suit and soon the twin Olympians were left there.

Artemis seemed to be in deep thought as she didn't notice her brother coming towards her. Apollo poked her several times before it registered to her sister's senses

"What are you doing!?" Artemis asked, clearly annoyed

"Chill out lil' sis. Is there something wrong with your brother hoping you good luck on your journey" Apollo said with his signature smile

" .ALL. I AM OLDER THAN YOU!" Artemis shouted at her brother who winced at the loudness of her voice

"Second, shoo shoo I have important business to attend to"

"I am hurt, lil' sis" Apollo said with a fake pout, and added the last part with a smirk before disappearing in a flash of light.

Artemis released a sigh and right after she flashed out

 **My name is LINE and my friend here is Break. I want you to know that you wasted your time.**

 **(Thalia POV)**

 **Camp Half Blood**

It has been an hour since Milady left us. That's when things started to get out of hand. Some of the new campers tried to flirt with some of my sisters, only to be rejected by a kick in the balls. I remembered how that Brian approached Milady. Words can't even describe the torture I would put him through.

I saw a flash coming from the Big House, then a Lady Artemis emerged and made her way towards us. Before she could even reach us, I called my sisters and by the time Milady arrived we were all gathered

"Hunters, I will be going on a solo hunt. I can't take you since it is too dangerous for you. For the mean time you are to stay here in camp. If they bother you, feel free to teach them their place" Artemis explained, and most of us complained that our stay here would be prolonged.

"Milady, if I may ask, How long will you be gone? And where are you headed off to?" Phoebe asked

"Ah, I would be gone, for a month, a month and a half tops" the hunters groaned, that was the time they needed to spent here at camp

"As for, the place, I cannot tell you" Artemis said and most of us looked down.

"Thalia, Phoebe take care of the hunt while I'm gone" she said to us

"Close your eyes" she continued, we complied, then there was a bright light and after a second nothing. Milady had left

"All right hunters, we are to stay here for a utmost a month and a half, let's make sure we are prepared for everything. I MEAN EVERYTHING" Phoebe ordered, still not forgetting the last time the Stolls pranked him.

I didn't mind altogether being at camp. I would mostly spend my time at the cabin, Artemis' of course, the archery ranged and the dining pavilion. I can't manage to look at the campers because they had something to do with Percy's banishment.

 **MY NAME IS BREAK AND I AM LINE  
**

 **(PERCY POV)**

 **ALASKA, 3 MILES OUT OF ANCHORAGE**

I waited for a while hidden in the ice, making sure that Thanatos would not come back. After I was sure he had truly left, I started my trek. I didn't know why but my body seemed like to have an automatic compass and started to head north.

So here I was, I didn't know how long had passed since I started trekking through the cold and barren wilderness of Alaska.

' _How you doing'_ someone said. I jumped at looked around and saw that no one was near me.

"Hello? Anybody there?" I said to nothing

I'm going crazy because of the cold.

' _No you're not_ ' the voice was back

"Where are you?" I asked to nothing again

' _In your head'_ I was startled, slipped and fell on my butt. ' _Haha, that was golden_ '

'Why are you in my head' I asked the mysterious voice

' _To watch over you'_

'Who are you?'

' _Who do you think blessed you back down there?'_

'Lady Styx?' I could feel my eyes popping out of my eye sockets

' _Bravo'_

'So, er, what now?' the conversation was getting too awkward for my liking

' _Continue, north. You are three miles our of Anchorage. Go to the street called, Huffman Rd. There you will see a sky blue house. The house number is 1134. Go in there, the keys are in the pot right next to the door. There you can stay for the mean time.'_

'Thank you Lady Styx' I was grateful

' _Good Luck. I'll check on you again soon'_ Lady Styx bid goodbye

 **TIMESKIP**

 **4 HOURS LATER, HUFFMAN ROAD**

When I arrived in Anchorage about 20 minutes ago, I nearly dropped there in happiness. After trekking through ice and snow for who-knows-how long, seeing another scenery except ice and snow was a bliss.

I remembered I went towards the nearest person I saw. His reaction was instantaneous when he saw me, he quickly started hammering me with questions. With a lot of lying, I told him I was in a car crash and was trying to get home to get clothes and extra money and call triple A, and a lot of persuasion, for some reason I picked up 70 bucks on my way here, I managed to keep him from calling 911. Which leads us to my current predicament.

As I walked through the neighborhood, I noticed some of the kids that were playing on the street stare at me. I just ignored it and continued to look for the house.

 _1133_

 _1134_ AHA! Found it

I quickly went towards it, and just like Lady Styx said, I found the key in the pot. I unlocked the door and opened the door. I quickly went inside and locked the door. I wanted to avoid attention. The house was pretty nice, it looked cozy on the inside. I walked around, the house had two floors, one living room, one dining room, one kitchen, three bathrooms, and four bedrooms. The three of the bedrooms were locked except for one, the door was ajar and I peeked inside. There I saw a new set of clothes. A shirt and jeans. Well, it was better than what I was wearing. A shirt that looked like a rag, and my pants were reduced to look like shorts and there were holes all over.

I approached the clothes and noticed a note on top of it

 _Perseus, here's clothes for you. You will find more clothes in the closet over there. Feel free to take a shower. The keys to the other rooms in the house are in your nightstand. The house is yours. Also, it the house is magically protected by a barrier. Even if monsters go right in front of your house they wouldn't sense anything._

 _P.S Money is in the safe behind the painting in this room. Spend it wisely. Get a job, it will eventually run out. You need to pay for your bills using your own money._

 _P.P.S You have a vehicle in the garage. A Black Suburban, its gas is not cheap._

 _Lady Styx_

I put down the note, and followed one of her instructions. Take a bath. After I stripped down **(Piss off Perverts)** I stepped inside the shower. The water was rejuvenating me, I guess even if he disowned me, I still had my powers.

I studied my body carefully. I noticed the effect of the tortures they did. There were scars all over my chest to my legs. I grabbed the mirror from a nearby stand and used it to look at my back.

21 BARS. Those were my souvenirs from Tartarus. Twenty-one years for me, three years for them. They didn't even miss me. Then I thought about my mother. It would be better if I don't drag her back into this again. She deserves a normal life.

I finished showering and got dressed. I grabbed the keys Lady Styx said and inspected the rooms one by one. They were just like mine, though they didn't have personal bathrooms. I saw a door which seemed to lead to the attic and opened it. I went up and saw tons of boxes. I decided to open one, inside it were books

 _Marine Biology_

I flipped through the books

 _Life under the Sea_

 _Oceans, Seas, and other bodies of water_

Hmm, I put them back in the box. Then I carried the box and put it in my room before going back to the attic. The contents of the boxes were some decorations, armors surprisingly, school supplies, tools, and there were a tons of books and movies. Well at least I wouldn't be bored.

I had my fill spending time in the attic and went down. I looked around the first floor and the only door that was locked, except the front door, was a door underneath the stairs. I figured this was the door to the basement. I unlocked it and went down. It was dark down below. I started to feel the walls, hoping that there was a switch. Wallah, found it.

I flicked the switch open and what I saw amazed me.

There were weapons of sorts. Swords, Spears, Shields, Bows and Arrows, and Guns. They intrigued me the most, why would there be guns here. I grabbed one of the guns, from my experience in movies, was an M16 rifle. I inspected it, it seemed pretty normal at first but when I unloaded the magazine, I was stunned. The bullets were Imperial gold. Meaning that they would hurt monsters, demi-gods and gods but not mortals. I put it down where I picked it up. I looked around some more and saw a cabinet that said ammo. I opened it and inside it there were tons of drawers, labeled which gun the ammo was designated too. There were some normal bullets there too. I closed the cabinet, went up, locked the basement and went towards my room. I decided to check out the painting, it was a painting of a ship during a storm, it was one of those old ships, the wooden ones. I removed the painting from the wall, and there it was a safe, with a note attached to it

 _The code is 125561_

I unlocked it and tore the paper to pieces. Inside of the safe was enough to make me drop my jaw. Inside it were largest amount of stacked bills. I pulled them out and figured that there had to be a million there.

I started to laugh and once I regained my bearings, I put them back and locked it.

Now what to do, what to do. I slumped back into my bed.

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT LINE, THIS IS NOT ANY CASUAL BREAK**

 **(THIRD PERSON POV)**

 **BORDER BETWEEN ALASKA AND CANADA**

The forest was nice and quiet. The animals frolicking, the trees glowed with life, and the sun above seemed to provide warmth and comfort.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, the animals had scampered away.

Standing in the middle of the forest was a figure in silver clothes.

It headed towards Alaska

"Well, here goes nothing"

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 **So how was it? Good or Bad? Or just ok. Please review and if you liked it please follow.**

 **Sorry for grammatical errors and plot holes if you spot one. This was the best of my work since I re wrote this a lot of times. I have a bad habit of forgetting things and remembering them when the situation has passed when I needed to remember them. And it would help me a lot and encourage me if people reviewed my story. Another thing, if someone pointed out like I mistake. I will check it and try to correct it.**

 **Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while guys. I have been quite busy, because school is right around the corner. Yeah, my vacation is over and school starts Monday, June 13.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus does not belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Dark Hero**

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Third P.O.V)**

 **Anchorage, Alaska**

Through the eyes of mortals, a child clad in a silver dress could be seen walking in the city. If you looked closely you would see that she radiated an aura, and she is not what she appears to be. This child was Artemis, the goddess of the hunt.

What would be an Olympian doing in Alaska, you might ask? Well, the goddess was just doing her mission. That would be investigating and trying to locate the being that escaped Tartarus. Although she still hasn't found anything yet.

 _'_ _Damn it, still no signs of that creature. Even monsters, no trace of anything at all. This place should have been crawling with them'_ Artemis thought, as she had been in the Alaskan wilderness for a few days, investigating, but some of the monsters she _interrogated_ knew nothing. After a few days there, and questioning more monsters, she deducted that the monsters avoided the city of Anchorage for some reason. That reason, she will find out.

"Child are you okay?" an old man asked her which brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm okay" she responded with a smile

"Are you sure?" the old man was still not convinced.

"Yes, I'm just heading home." She replied still a smile on her face ' _Just walk away. Walk away and I won't have to turn you into a jackelope_ ' she thought.

"All right, take care" the old man finally said before walking away from her

 _'_ _Good Choice'_ the goddess thought and continued on her way.

Artemis continued walking until she was in the suburbs.

"Huh" she just said, before continuing towards the neighborhood.

* * *

 **(Percy P.O.V)**

Few days have passed since I arrived here. I had adapted to my environment here, the house was cozy and not bad, and the neighborhood was friendly and had a peaceful feeling around it.

Here I was in my front yard, shoveling snow. The kids playing hockey on the street. It was a peaceful day, and a chilly one too.

Then I felt this feeling like someone was here that didn't belong. I looked around and saw a child in a silver dress. It was Artemis. She was probably here investigating the doors of death incident. I dropped my shovel and walked inside my house. She didn't even bat an eye towards my direction and continued walking.

 _'_ _Phew, dodged a bullet there'_ I thought

KNOCK KNOCK, my front door sounded.

 _'_ _Please, let it not be her'_ I peeked outside and saw one of the kids playing in the street. I opened the door

"Hey mister, mind if we borrow some tape" the boy said

"What do you need it for?" I asked him with a serious tone, well was just for kicks, I was going to give them the tape anyways.

"Uhm, this" he showed his broken hockey stick.

"All right wait a moment." I walked towards back the house and searched for my tape. I found it in one of the drawers, went back to the door and handed it to the boy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Artemis looking towards here

 _'_ _Shit'_

"Thanks mister" the boy walked away towards his friend, and I immediately closed the door. I peeked through the curtains and saw that Artemis was walking towards my front door.

KNOCK KNOCK

I didn't move.

 _'_ _What do I do? What do I do?'_ I thought

 _'_ _Ignore her, or let her inside'_ a voice said inside my head, which I identified as Lady Styx

 _'_ _What?'_ I asked her

 _'_ _Ignore her, then she will either leave and tell the Olympians about you, or leave and forget about you. Then you can let her inside, tell her the truth or lie. It depends on you'_

 _'_ _Hmmm'_ I thought,

If I ignore her, then it might arouse suspicions or not. That was a gamble. I let her in and lie about me, then she recognizes me and calls me out. Or tell her the truth and convince her not to tell anyone. Now how do I do that?

 _'_ _AHEM'_ Lady Styx interrupted my train of thought.

 _'_ _Aha, thank you, thank you, thank you'_ I thanked her, I would just maker her swear on the River Styx.

KNOCK KNOCK

I opened the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" I asked

"May I come in?" she asked

"Uh, okay" I let her in, and the moment I closed the door she shifted into her eighteen-year old form

"I know it's you Perseus" she said, looking around the house

 _'_ _Damn she's fast'_

"Perseus? Who is this Perseus fellow?" I asked her,

"Your eyes are a straight giveaway" she stated, now rummaging through my things.

 _'_ _Ugh'_

"Okay" I awkwardly said "Come to the kitchen, I'll make some hot chocolate"

After I made her drink, she immediately interrogated me.

"How did you escape Tartarus? What is all this?" she gestured to the whole house

"First, I want you to swear to the Styx that you will not tell anyone that I am here, and this conversation" I said to her in a deadly serious voice, from the looks of it got her good. Frankly, I was surprised I was able to do that.

"Why?" she asked, looking at me suspiciously

"I want to live my life here peacefully, and even if you leave now. I'll just disappear" she turned quiet and looked like she was thinking about it. After several moments of silence, she spoke

"Fine, I swear on the Styx that I will not tell anyone what happened here." Thunder rumbled

 _'_ _Good'_

"Well, now that is out of the way. My answer to your first question is, classified." When I said it, her face bordered between shocked and angry.

"Why classified?" she asked, her voice clearly on edge and her eyes glared daggers at me. Thankfully, we were in Alaska, and the playing field is quite even.

"Because, classified. I just don't want anyone how I escaped it. Better for me to keep, than it to spread the land. Also, I will say this, I had help, I will not say whom" I told her. She looked, well glared at me, before her gaze relented and she asked me a question.

"How did you get this house?"

"I had help, I told you" she glared back at me, not satisfied with my answers

"What will you be doing here?" she asked, her glare fading away once again

"Don't know. Anything I guess" I shrugged my shoulders

"Will you be coming back?" the goddess looked at me with hopeful eyes which intrigued me.

"If I come back, the oh-so-mighty electrical socket will zap me with his oh-so-powerful dildo" I mocked the king of the gods

"Perseus, it is not wise to insult the king of the gods" She warned

"Bite me"

"Look, Perseus. I'm sorry for the foolishness my father has brought upon you" her mood turned a whole 180 degrees

"What?" I asked disbelievingly

"For it now my father's arrogance you would be spared of such cruel fate." She said in a sad tone.

"Well that is spot on" I murmured

"Thalia misses you, as well as your friends" Artemis said

"Oh" I smirked

"What are you smirking about?" Artemis asked me with suspicion

"Nothing, nothing" I grinned

She glared at me, I glared back at her. The act surprised her, well I was more shocked than what I did. We glared at each other, till she gave up.

"All right, takes for the beverage. I'll be taking my leave now" she stood up and started to head towards the door. I followed after her

"Don't forget, you made a promise. I was never here" I warned her, opening the door.

"Yes, a promise is a promise. Till we meet again" she left my house, now back at her 12-year old form.

* * *

 **(Artemis P.O.V)**

 **A Week Later**

After that time with Perseus, I knew that looking around and staying further would be worthless. Although, it would arouse suspicion that I spent a few days there and coming back early. So I decided to stay in the Alaskan wilderness where I hunted monsters. Might as well send more to Tartarus while I was there.

Now, I was heading towards the throne room and about to report my _findings._

I still could not believe how much Perseus had changed. Well I guess, after spending time down in Tartarus, it could surely change a person. I was surprised that Perseus didn't go mad. After all, things down there could make a god wet his pants.

"Yo! Lil' sis" I heard the voice of my annoying brother

"I'm the older one" I shouted at him. ' _Sheesh_ , _having a brother sure is a bother_ ' I thought.

"Daughter, I expect that you had finished your mission" Zeus thundered

"Yes, father. I regret to inform that I didn't find anything or anyone. There was no trace of this creature anywhere. No powerful beings, no strange occurrences." I reported

"I see, that is unfortunate" Hades said in a grim tone

"Well, from the my point of view. There's nothing that we could do" Hermes said

"Hmm" Athena murmured, her eyes looked in turmoil. Clearly formulating a plan

"Daughter, can you think of anything that could remedy this situation?" Zeus looked at the goddess of wisdom.

"I'm sorry, but nothing at the moment. Give me time" Athena said, her face morphed into one of frustration and seriousness.

"Well, I think, the option we have is to wait for Athena to formulate a plan" Zeus stated, and the gods and goddesses nodded their heads in approval.

Just as father was about to close the meeting. Apollo stood up from his chair and a golden glow surrounded his eyes and he started to speak.

 _The forgotten ones will rise, along with enemies past_

 _The rule of the gods shall not last_

 _The one who has been wronged has the power to decide_

 _He shall chose to resist or abide_

 _A maiden will break an oath_

 _She and he shall be betrothed_

He collapsed back into his throne, unconscious. Silence enveloped the whole room. Athena was the first one to speak.

"Well, we know. That that was a prophecy" she said, nodding her head as if agreeing with something.

"What happened?" Apollo groaned in his seat

"A prophecy have just been announced" Poseidon slammed his trident on the ground

"Oh" Apollo glumly said, his energy seemed missing.

"What was the prophecy?" Dionysius asked

" _The forgotten ones will rise, along with enemies past_

 _The rule of the gods shall not last_

 _The one who has been wronged has the power to decide_

 _He shall chose to resist or abide_

 _A maiden will break an oath_

 _She and he shall be betrothed_ " Athena repeated, I tried to wrap my head around the lines, decoding the meaning.

"Well, according to the first two lines, it is obvious that we have, once again, enemies and a threat to our rule. The third and fourth line still doesn't make sense to me. The last two lines, seems obvious enough" Athena explained, her face looked more in turmoil

"Maiden, hmm" I heard Hera mutter, and her eyes darted between Hestia, Athena and me.

 _'_ _It said maiden only. Not maiden goddess, it's not me. It's not me'_ I tried to re assure myself, but the fifth line just seems familiar to me.

 _'_ _I'm a maiden and I just made an oath with Perseus. No, no, it's another oath… Hmm.'_ I thought, trying to learn the meaning of it.

"How long do we have?" Father asked

"It was Apollo who said, therefore it is a great prophecy and this kind of prophecy takes years even centuries to take effect" Athena said

"Then we have plenty of time to prepare" Zeus said, then turned back towards Athena

"Daughter, I trust that we could expect a plan from you"

"Yes, father." Athena replied, and went back to her thinking.

"Now, for the meantime. No one speaks of this" Zeus said in a tone that left nothing for argument. He was replied with yes and nods.

"This meeting is adjourned. We'll have another meeting two days from now" Zeus said before disappearing in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder.

Soon the others followed and I started to walk towards my brother who was still in his seat.

"What do you think?" I asked him

"I don't know" he just said, still without the energetic tone.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. SORRY FOR TYPOS AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. It was hard for me to write this chapter. Especially writing the prophecy. I know the last two lines didn't rhyme, but give me a chance, it was hard and painful for me. (mentally). Also, I had trouble posting this. I had to do the copy/paste option.**

 **It said it needed to be .docx, i checked again and again, my file is clearly .docx, but still no. So i had to do the CTRL C + CTRL V to post this. Does anyone have the same problem?**

 **Please review.**

 **Ja-ne**


End file.
